


Ode to Kit

by MsJones



Category: British Actor RPF, Original Work
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, I was tired when I wrote this, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsJones/pseuds/MsJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a silly poem I wrote at 2am, unable/unwilling to sleep. I've been crushing on Kit for a while, and this is the best way for me to express it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to Kit

I’d write a poem to Kit Harington, but don’t know where to start,

I don’t know how to tell him how much he’s touched my heart.

I want to tell him that I love him more than he’ll ever know,

But about him I know nothing; kinda sorta like Jon Snow.

I’ve seen him in some interviews; he comes across as shy,

This makes it even harder to say he’s my kind of guy.

I want to run my fingers through that gorgeous curly hair,

I want to hold him and caress him, and tell him that I care.

I stay up so, so late at night and just imagine this:

He comes into my bedroom, and then we share a kiss.

Just a kiss, mind you – he’s respectful and polite,

But he’s exhausted, so I may just let him stay the night.

I’d like to doze off in those arms, so muscular and strong,

My head is nestled on his chest – I don’t care if it’s wrong.

He’s talented and gorgeous and I want to be his mate,

But I’m too nervous to even ask him out upon a date.

Instead I stay indoors, sit in my living room alone,

Watching _Pompeii_ , YouTube interviews of him, and _Game of Thrones._

Maybe he’ll see this silly rhyme, I hope it makes him smile.

I’m just another fangirl who’s fancied him a while.

One of a million women who wants to be his wife,

He’ll prob’ly never know just how sweet he makes my life.

I hope he’ll understand that with him I’m really smitten,

My Kit-Kat, lover, sweetheart, my little baby Kit-ten.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there ya go. I used to write poems about my celebrity crushes all the time as a young teenager, and evidently still do... It really helps me deal with my feelings.


End file.
